Project Summary: The proposal requests support for early-career investigators to attend the 2018 Gordon Research Conference on Image Science. The unique feature of this conference in its third offering compared with others in medical imaging is the bringing together of renown speakers from disparate application areas, including astronomy, biology, medicine, remote sensing, and security and defense industries, in a forum that encourages each to describe their greatest challenges and most promising solutions. All speakers are invited based on their leadership in their field and their willingness to debate fundamental issues shared by everyone developing, evaluating, and applying imaging in medicine and biology. We believe the GRC format placed in the context of a small-college venue promotes the type of innovative interdisciplinary thinking that leads to breakthroughs. An environment where leading senior scientists debate core issues is valuable to young investigators trying to build successful independent careers in medical imaging in industry and academia. All attendees are invited to present a poster describing their research in poster sessions that are a key element of the Gordon Conference format. The June 17-22, 2018 GRC conference theme is ?Image Science: Creating Knowledge from Information,? which is focused on appropriate acquisition and efficient uses of the massive volume of imaging information now collected from patients. Speakers give 40 minutes presentations in a single-track format with 20 minute discussions following each presentation that are led by experts in the field. Topic range from ?Imaging in Brain Science Discovery? to ?Advanced Machine Learning? and ?Computational Imaging.? At the center of each presentation is a discussion of the core challenges shared by image scientists and novel techniques for acquiring and displaying information in a manner that maximizes decision performance. Given the success of the previous meeting, we will hold the first-ever, student-run Gordon Research Seminars (GRS) on Image Science June 16, 17, 2018. Our aim is to build Image Science as an independent field of study through detailed interdisciplinary discussions and by fostering the success of a new generation of image scientists.